Ilógico
by Jess Aguiar
Summary: Porque fazer sentido nunca foi o seu forte. HPPP/HPLL/BZLL


**Ilógico**

Você hesitou e perguntou "por que seguir essa linha de raciocínio?" e isso doeu. Até nos rins. Até no estomago. Até no coração. "Porque fazer sentido nunca foi o seu forte", você respondeu em frente ao espelho.

* * *

E Londres nunca pareceu tão fria, e todos sabem (ou deveriam saber) que você prefere dias quentes, que é quando os olhos dele ficam mais verdes e seus sorrisos mais amenos, mas foi quando _ela_decidiu que eles iriam casar e foi quando você percebeu que sua cabeça gosta de fantasiar coisas. E de repente tudo ficou muito frio.

* * *

E você sempre sabia das coisas que ninguém mais sabia e isso era obvio, já que aquele estúpido chapéu te colocou na Corvinal. Mas dessa vez sua cabeça não entendeu porque Harry a escolhera para desposar, se ela havia causado tanto mal a todos. E se um dia a porta da sala comunal perguntasse isso, você ficaria eternamente trancada do lado de fora.

* * *

Mas você havia escolhido Blaise porque nunca ligara para segurança e porque Harry era o amor da vida de Ginny, mas de repente ela já não ligava para isso e estava toda sorrisos com peçonhento do Malfoy antes daquele casamento. E o ar estava cheio de Nargles, e justo você que sempre os enxergou como prenuncio de boa sorte, os amaldiçoou por abençoarem a união de Pansy com Harry.

* * *

O inverno parecia se arrastar enquanto ela sorria sem os olhos e você nunca entenderia como ninguém percebeu a frieza daquela mulher. Mas quando você indagou Blaise sobre isso, ele disse que você andava muito ressentida. Você sentiu a dor de cada palavra dele, mas ele deveria saber que você não fazia por mal, mas que as coisas precisavam ser absolutamente lógicas na sua cabeça e nenhum ponto daquela história fazia o mínimo sentido. Blaise preferiu chamar isso de recalque.

* * *

Você não conseguia parar de pensar em Harry e em Pansy e neles juntos. Mais uma vez perguntaria para o espelho porque não deixar Blaise ir e a resposta seria, como sempre, "Porque fazer sentido nunca foi o seu forte".

* * *

E no dia que Harry te chamou para tomar um café, _porque vocês são amigos acima de tudo_, você se ressentiu, porque ele não lembrou que você não bebe café. Ele disse para você deixar de ser boba e pedir um chá, mas você pediu um chocolate quente à garçonete (com um sorriso amarelo e o pensamento de que Blaise jamais erraria um detalhe tão pequeno).

* * *

Harry lhe disse o quanto Pansy o fazia feliz e o quanto ela era diferente de tudo e de todos e você pensou que essa era uma boa definição _para você_. Harry então disse que nunca arriscara nada na vida e Pansy o fazia _sentir-se vivo_, mas você só conseguia pensar o quanto a escolha dele (ou a não-escolha, consoante do ponto de vista) te machucava.

* * *

Mais uma vez, Harry pediu desculpas por tudo que Pansy havia feito com você, e - como sempre – você foi a doce Luna e disse "tudo bem, tenho um sonserino debaixo do meu teto e sei que eles não podem conter esse _lado mau_deles". A verdade é que seu não-entendimento estava te deixando louca e agora se odiava por comparar Blaise àquela mulher.

* * *

Um dia qualquer você convidou (depois de Harry insistir muito) _aquela mulher_para comer pudim, mas a neve a deixou presa na sua casa e mesmo que ela fosse mais agradável do que você pensou, ainda assim não reprimiu o "por que" de sua garganta, no que ela respondeu "por que eu sou a única que posso salva-lo dele mesmo".

* * *

Você ficou surpresa e pensou que talvez Pansy fosse tão Corvinal quanto você, então ela disse que não te odiava por _querer_o marido dela e não poder ter – que ela mesma já passou por essa situação – mas o sorriso sarcástico (cúmplice) dela machucou até o âmago de sua alma.

* * *

"Não me faça te odiar por magoar o Blaise" – aquela frase da sonserina nunca sairia de sua cabeça, mesmo que você esquecesse toda aquela história com Potter e Parkinson e decidisse seguir sua vida com Blaise. Mesmo que seu coração ainda parasse de vez em quando. Porque você não queria o ódio dela (nem de ninguém), mas já se odiava por ter traído Blaise em pensamento por tanto tempo.

* * *

Blaise lhe disse que sente falta de sua temperatura e você colocou a culpa no inverno, então ele te lembrou que o outono já chegou, mas só você não percebeu.

* * *

N/A: Sim, é uma primeira pessoa meio falha e meio quebrada e sim, eu tinha que corromper a Luna ou não seria eu. Escrita pro XIV Challenge Violeta do 6v. Não sei se é HP, se é HL ou se é BL, mas o que eu posso fazer? haha. Reviews são bem vindas.


End file.
